


Magnets

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Magnets, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, So Fluffyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name) loves leaving messages with her magnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets

(Name) Stark was playing with her toys, blissfully unaware of anything going on in her home. Being the daughter of none other than Tony Stark, naturally she had all the toys she wanted, and all the best ones. Tony was just domesticated like that now, and ever since he laid eyes on (Name) when she was one year old, he'd fallen for her and been wrapped around her finger ever since.  
  
"Steve, what the fuck?!" You heard your Daddy yell. You stuck your bottom lip out a bit, being pulled out of your concentration and now annoyed.  
  
"Tony, calm down-"  
  
"Nope, nuh-uh, can't happen. I let you live in my damn Tower since your apartment got the hell sniped out of it- _by him, might I add_ - and then you wanna do this to repay me? My daughter is three years old, she doesn't need  _that_ in her life!"  
  
You cocked an eyebrow. Why was Daddy arguing with Uncle Steve?  
  
"Tony, calm down, please. He needs a place to stay, even temporarily-"  
  
Tony ran his hands through his hair, "Why my Tower? If you'd have asked me before (Name) was given to me, I'd have said sure, whatever, I don't care as long as he doesn't kill me. But now I have the light of my life with me and I'm not risking it, Steve. I saw what he did to DC, and he also almost killed you, Sam,  _and_ Natasha."  
  
"Tony, if Bucky was truly bad he'd have killed all of us. He wouldn't have saved me from drowning. Give him a chance."  
  
Tony took a deep breath, "One chance,  _one fucking chance,_   _Rogers_. If I so much as hear my baby girl scream I'll kill him and I mean it."  
  
Steve smiled, "Thank you Tony, really."  
  
You stood up, grabbing your box of colorful ABC magnets. Usually when Daddy was angry or upset you'd leave him a little message on the refrigerator or somewhere magnetic, and then he'd find it and chuckle, going to find you and scoop you up, tickling your sides and attacking your chubby cheeks with kisses.  
  
Your bare feet softly padded down the hallway, stopping to peek out from the corner. There was Daddy and Uncle Steve, standing in the middle of the room, talking about something. Probably boring grown up stuff. Why couldn't they talk about princesses or quantum mechanics?  
  
You heard heavier footsteps behind you and turned around, thinking it was Uncle Thor or Uncle Clint. You jumped in surprise when you noticed it was a different person, with long brown hair and hair on his face, not dark like Daddy's either. You tilted your head and sucked on your bottom lip as you looked at him, him soon stopping when he got closer to you, his blue eyes meeting yours. You suddenly waved at him and he continued walking, going up to Steve and pointing over at you with... Silver fingers? You looked at your own little fingers.  
  
Nope! Not silver!  
  
Soon both Tony and Steve looked over at you, smiling at how you checked out your hand, Tony noticing the magnet box in your hand. He chuckled and went over to you, scooping you up and kissing your cheek.  
  
"Watcha up to, princess?"  
  
You smiled your toothy smile, "I was gon' wite message!" You held up your box and shook it.  
  
Tony chuckled and then looked over at Steve, his smile fading. "I'm taking (Name) out for dinner. See you later."  
  
You bounced in your father's arms, "Pizza?!"  
  
"Yes baby, we can have pizza." Tony said as he walked down the hallway and to your bedroom.  
  
As you clapped and screeched in happiness, Bucky's eyes never left you until you were out of his sight.  
  
xXx  
  
Bucky had been living in the Tower for almost a month before he ever had any interaction with you, save for that first little moment you had together. Tony had to go out of town, and no matter what cards he pulled, Pepper just denied his claims and told him his better be on that plane for Japan or she'd castrate him. So he unwillingly left you with the team and Bucky, calling as often as he possibly could, even to the point where you were annoyed with him. ("Daddy, stop calling! I tryna color!")  
  
Right now you were supposed to be in bed, but instead you were coloring in your room, your little lamp on. You were perturbed how this new man in your home never talked or looked at you, so you took out your frustrations on your crayons, which were all down to little stubs now. You had spare crayons out somewhere, but you weren't quite sure where. You pouted and grabbed your magnets, planning to go make stuff on the refrigerator until you either fell asleep or got caught by Uncle Steve. If Uncle Clint found you he'd just join you.  
  
You giggled as you walked out of your room, magnets clutched tightly to your little body. Your footsteps were inaudible as you made your way to the kitchen, stopping right before the refrigerator. You opened your box and sat down, and just before you took out a green T, there was a voice behind you.  
  
"Pretty sure it's past your bedtime."  
  
You looked behind you to see the new man, whose arms were crossed as he leaned on the doorframe. His long hair was in a ponytail now and his face was shaven, his blue eyes in a firm stare while his mouth was almost in a small, small smile. You waved at him again and he went over to you, crouching down and closing your magnets. You pouted. "My magnets!"  
  
"Sorry kid, it's your bed time."  
  
"Can't sleep!"  
  
Bucky sighed. Figures the daughter of Tony Stark would have a hard time sleeping. He carefully picked you up (And your magnets, upon your very  _loud_  insistence.) and brought you into the living room, sitting on one of the armchairs and gently placing you on his lap, his right side to avoid the metal arm. You looked up at Bucky.  
  
"What your name?"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"(Name)!' You shouted happily with a smile.  
  
Bucky almost smiled at how cute you were. Over his years he'd yet to see a positive ray of sunshine like you, and he was surprised that the first one he did was a product of Tony god damn Stark. You smiled at him and pat his face, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"What your name? I tol' you mine!"  
  
Bucky's minute smile faltered, "I... I think it's... Bucky..."

"BUH-key?"

"Yeah... I think..."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah... For a long time I haven't... I haven't had one..."  
  
"A name?"  
  
Bucky nodded and looked away from your innocent eyes. It was a sin for him to be holding you, you were innocent, pure, sweet. He was the exact opposite. He was a murderer, a cold-blooded murderer. He couldn't be called "Bucky", Bucky was the man from the forties in the Howling Commandos, not the Winter Soldier...  
  
While Bucky sat in his thoughts, you opened up your magnet box. You found a blue B and placed it on his inner forearm of the metal arm, then a yellow U, followed by a green C, purple K, and a red Y. You smiled at your finished work and pat his face, pointing to his arm. He looked down and his eyes went wide at your "message".  
  
"Usually I leave Daddy messages, but I leave you one!" You said happily, "So you 'member your name!"  
  
Bucky smiled his first real smile since the forties, gently moving you up so he could kiss your cheek oh so gently. Never again would he forget his name, all thanks to this innocent girl and her magnets.


End file.
